


Ekki einn til að deila (Not One to Share)

by QueenBumble



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Baldo, BenRey - Freeform, Boden the black, Brothers who share and aren't happy about it, Cunnilingus, Dadam, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Plot, F/M, Fellatio, For now enjoy the filth, Historical Inaccuracy, House Dadam, I seriously put Baldo in here, I'd still go and get gangbanged by the vikings tho, Kristoff the kingslayer, Mathias the fair, PWP, Rae the witch, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Solo Brothers, Trash Triplets - Freeform, Viking AU, Vikings, Viklets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBumble/pseuds/QueenBumble
Summary: "She’d nearly forgotten about the other two men in the room.All with the same face.They were watching, waiting to join their brother and the beautiful witch that enchanted them all."Or the Cards Against Humanity inspired Reylo Viking AU





	Ekki einn til að deila (Not One to Share)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts), [sunshinexxmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexxmoonlight/gifts), [MizuPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/gifts), [AuroraNoirInStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/gifts).



> The DDD discord had a CAH game night and I guess a card must've alluded to getting gangbanged by vikings and... yeah this is dedicated to my lovely friends and especially my filthy beta whom I love dearly and inspires me to get my ass in gear and write. 
> 
> "i'd still go in and get gangbanged by the vikings tho"  
> -fettuccine_alfreylo 2019

 

Rae felt divine. Large, calloused hands warmed her body better than the furs underneath her bare bottom. She was solid and strong but her lovers undressed and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. She landed on Kristoff’s lap, his cock jutted out from his hips and was cradled against her.

He still wore the braids she had done around his crown earlier that day. She had spun some tale about Saxon kings making crowns of silver and gold and how he was deserving of his own crown woven from himself. It was nonsense; Rae had only wanted to play with his hair and he knew as much but he nodded and grunted his assent so she’d gone to work, her strong and slender fingers gently pulling at his raven locks.

They pulled at them again— less gently. She fisted her hands at the hair at the base of his skull and pulled him into a searing kiss. She ate at his mouth, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, tongue seeking and demanding in his mouth. A deep grumbling moan vibrated through him as he squeezed her bare thighs. He was taking too long, she thought he would have immediately sheathed himself inside her but now he hesitated. She ground against him, covering his cock in her slick and moaned into his mouth. His grip on her thigh was bruising but he was finally moving on his own. His arms curled around her back, one hand gripping her waist, the other on her freckled shoulder, pressing her down as his hips canted up.

Rae’s eyes widened and her mouth popped open as she stretched around him. Kristoff hugged her to him like a drowning man to driftwood and she felt entirely too full. Rae tried to pull back and look at him once she was fully seated on him, but his arms tightened, and he began pumping inside her. She pulled his hair again and tilted his head so she had access to his ears and neck.

He managed to refrain from moaning when she’d pulled his hair again, but when her little wet tongue found itself in his ear he lost whatever remnants of control he thought he had.

Had Rae known how much Kristoff loved having his ears touched, she would’ve begun unraveling him from there. She was underneath him now. Her legs tried to lock around his thick torso as he pounded into her. She held onto his hair and clawed at his back for dear life. His face dug into the junction of her neck and shoulder as he muffled his moans against her skin.

She was merciless. From this position she could mouth at his ear and when she wasn’t, all of her sounds echoed in his head. She kept her hands busy by pulling his hair or clawing at his back. And, Gods help him, she nearly unmanned him when she dug her nails into his ass.

She felt his hips stutter when she squeezed his bottom, trying to pull him somehow deeper inside herself. It had the opposite effect and she could have screamed when he pulled out of her. He was glistening with sweat, his hair damp and face flushed. He looked as wrecked as she felt. She hadn’t but a moment to look at him before he flipped her onto her belly, then pulled her hips up.

She’d nearly forgotten about the other two men in the room. All with the same face. Moles scattered across pale but flushed skin, long angular features with eyes like honey mead. Mathias had long blond hair like the God of thunder, and Boden, who would have looked identical to Kristoff if not for his shaved head and stubbled face, both had their cocks fisted in their hands. They were watching, waiting to join their brother and the beautiful witch that enchanted them all.

Rae had been distracted by the bothers’ presence and didn’t feel Kristoff shifting behind her. His hands squeezed her ass and pulled her down. He was lying between her knees, she was sitting on his face, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as his tongue slithered into her.

He might come just from this. Rae shivered above him as he drank from her sopping cunt. He’d barely begun when the little witch began murmuring some sort of prayer, he didn’t hear all of it because her thighs squeezed his head and he was too preoccupied with the delicious gush of nectar.

Mathias moved first. The pad of his thumb brushed over Rae’s bottom lip as she came down from her high. Her tongue flicked over the digit and the beautiful blond smiled down at her.

Rae’s ears were still roaring from her orgasm, her body sensitive but glowing. She didn’t hear the exchange between the brothers but she felt the bed shift and watched in blissful awe as they moved around her, flipping her onto her back once more.

Kristoff did not want to share. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea when they began and after feeling Rae on his cock and come apart on his tongue, he had to force himself to remember this was Rae’s idea. She wanted this.

He sat at her side, guiding her hand to his cock which she held tightly before tugging a groan from his throat.

Mathias was holding his cock, his precum painting her open lips before she licked them clean. Rae couldn’t help but smile. The sweet brother was teasing her, how endearing. She stuck her tongue out and met his eyes, welcoming him into her mouth.

Boden watched the intimate moment before he nipped at the inside of Rae’s knee. Her body jerked and she hollered at the playful bite which made Mathias and Kristoff glare daggers at him. He laughed and, without warning, struck home inside her.

She was. So. Full. Rae mewled when Boden stretched her and bottomed out. Mathias silenced her by shoving his cock in her mouth and she could feel her own slick keeping Kristoff’s cock wet. She pumped Kristoff and circled his head with her thumb like she’d watched Mathias do to himself earlier. He jerked into her hand, his hands twitched at his sides before he fell forward to fondle and suck at her tits.

Rae circled her tongue around the tip of Mathias and she nearly choked when he bucked and her nose was buried in a dark nest of hair at his base.

The cacophony of moans and grunts enveloped Rae. She absorbed them, overflowed with heat and lust as these - _her_ \- warriors found their pleasure in her. Her back began to bow and Rae could feel herself about to spill over the edge.

Kristoff held on by a thread as Rae’s hand loosened and tightened rhythmically along his shaft, milking him for all he was worth.

Mathias felt Rae’s throat tense and squeeze around him and he’s done for.

Boden’s long deep thrusts became shorter and erratic and when Rae’s back bowed he moved his hands from her thighs to the top of her slit.

When the bright light behind her eyes faded, Rae came to from her drunken stupor. She was sticky with spend between her legs, on her chest, and she could still taste the tang of Mathias on her tongue.

Rae rose to see all three Vikings watching her expectantly.

“Did we not have our fun?” She smiled and her audience bristled before her eyes.

“Yes but-”

“Do you mean for us to leave you?” Kristoff interrupted Mathias.

Rae blinked up at them all wearing the same stern and confused expression. Yes, that is what she thought would happen.

“Do you…want to stay?”

“Yes.” Without missing a beat they responded in unison.

Rae was stunned. She had known they all wanted to bed her but to lie with her after... How would this work? Her bed wasn’t big enough for all of them, maybe two of the giant men if she was tightly between them but maybe they could bring furs from their own quarters?

“Then stay, by all means, I-”

“Which one, Rae?” Boden cut her off. His forever present smile, somehow absent.

Oh.

“You mean for me to choose.”


End file.
